


Unexpected Love

by demonmadej



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Marty Mcfly, Blood, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced coming out, Gay Ferris Bueller, Getting Together, Hill Valley, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slurs, Smoking, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Violence, breaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: a story in which your teenage troublemaker meets a boy who had gotten stuck in the past and accidentally fall in love with each other
Relationships: Ferris Bueller/Marty McFly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected Love

Ferris was super pissed off right now at his parents right now. His father had just got a job promotion and it had a huge raise. The only problem was that he would have to be transferred to California, a place called Hill Valley.

The worst part about it was that his dad had already accepted it, without even talking to his family, and most importantly discussing the matter with his wife. They had argued, yelling loudly in the living room, until Mr. Bueller had told her how much he was gonna get paid and she immediately stopped shouting at him. Apparently, it must have been a lot of money for his mom to scream in happiness and hug her husband tightly.

Ferris didn't know what they were arguing about at the time, for they didn't tell him or his sister yet. But when they eventually told him, he was more pissed off than he had ever been in his life and started yelling at his parents. He usually stayed calm when it came to dealing with his parents, but this time it crossed the line for him.

Eventually, he stormed off into his room and collapsed onto his bed. How could they do this to him? He had lived in Chicago for his whole life. He had Cameron, who was his best friend for as long as he could remember. And he had a girlfriend who he loved, for crying out loud. They knew this, and yet he was still making him move away.

It wasn't like he could stay here either by himself. He didn't have a job or any money himself, and his parents certainly wouldn't give him any. He could probably stay with Cameron, but he most likely wouldn't be allowed to stay there for a long time. And Sloane's parents hated him so staying with her was definitely out of the question.

When he finally calmed down and stopped screaming into his pillow, which was muffling the sounds, he went out to both tell Cameron and Sloane the news.

...

He didn't break up with Sloane. They both loved each other enough to try and maintain a long distance relationship. The three of them didn't say much, for he knew that they would be saying their goodbye's soon enough.

Ferris thought it would take a long time till they moved, for the time it would take to sell the house and purchase a new one. He was wrong, however. Mr. Bueller put their house on the market the day that Ferris found out and someone was all ready to buy it a week later.

He had hoped that he and Jeanie might have had a say in the house that they would buy, but they didn't. It was a nice two-story house with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. From what he could tell it was a new house that was just finished, and very simple. The house was located a few miles away from his father's new job and in a small place called Lyon Estates.

Their house was finally sold and everything was packed up and in the moving truck, when Ferris was waiting beside it, with Cameron and Sloane. Sloane had tears running down her face, while Cameron was doing his best to not cry at all.

"Ferris, honey it's time to go!" His mother called him, as she grabbing the last of her things and sticking it in the car.

"One minute!" He shouted back, sharing a look with the other two teens.

"So, guess you got to go," Cameron said, who was fiddling with his hockey shirt.

"Yeah," Ferris replied softly. He couldn't take it anymore and so he reached upwards to pull the taller boy into a hug. Cameron responded quickly, wrapping his arms around the other, his tears finally falling and landing onto Ferris's vest.

They eventually pulled away, when they heard Jeanie coughing behind them, a sign of telling him to hurry it up.

Ferris looked over at Sloane who pulled him into a long passionate kiss, pulling away and then hugging him closely. "I'll try and see you whenever I can." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away from the hug and made his way to the car. He got into the back seat next to his sister who was reading a book and looked back out the window. As his dad put the car in drive and pulled out the driveway, he kept a small sad smile on his face and looked back until his girlfriend and best friend disappeared from his view entirely.

He pressed his head against the car window, watching everything pass by until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

It took tons of stops and staying at a different hotel every night for five days straight, till they finally got to Hill Valley.

Ferris was tired, having only gotten about five hours asleep every night, for they always had to wake up early to start driving again, and he could never fall asleep in the car.

When they finally arrived at Lyon Estates, and his father located the house, Ferris felt like he might faint from tiredness. The moving truck was already there at the house when the four Bueller's parked in the house driveway and got out of the car.

While Mr. and Mrs. Bueller started talking to the movers, and they started to set the boxes inside of the two-story house, Ferris didn't even bother to look around, brush his teeth, or change, for he just collapsed on the white couch that was in the living room.

And the next two days, his parents and sister go around the house unpacking all the boxes and making it feel like home. Ferris, however just goes around the town, discovering things about the new place he was supposed to suddenly call home.

He thought that no other place than Chicago could be home, but little did he know that just one person would become his home forever.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is really short. this is just the first chapter which i wrote months ago and i am going to be making each chapter longer


End file.
